Requiem
by ame no itteki
Summary: When the brother he thought was dead came back, could Luffy bring himself to fight, and even kill, him? "You can't just become a demon, Luffy. You're born one. I...have always carried the blood of a demon." "I won't lose you again, Ace!"


**Notes:** Hi, everyone! This has been sitting in my phone for months, and I just get the will (and courage) to post it now because of my friend's persistence ( _Thanks a bunch, kon!_ ). I have to warn you though that this is my first OP fic and I haven't really followed One Piece for years! . What information I have about the series is either from reading other fics or having someone spoiled the canon for me. So, please forgive me if I get some characters/facts wrong.

Hope you like it!

 **Summary:** When the brother he thought was dead came back, could Luffy bring himself to fight, and even kill, him? "You can't just become a demon, Lu. You're born one. I...have always carried the blood of a demon."

"I won't lose you again, Ace!"

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _He relished in their screams, in the sight of the fire burning higher and darker as it destroyed everything—everyone—in its grasp. For the briefest of moments, he felt alive again. He could finally feel after so long. It felt so good to make them pay, to make them remember._

 _He wouldn't let them forget._

 **4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 _Somewhere in Grand Line_

One scuffy-haired pirate grumbled as the news coo pocketed its berry with obvious glee, leisurely flying away to search for its next victim.

The damn newspaper had gotten more and more expensive as the day came. If it wasn't so difficult to get news wherever they currently were, he wouldn't even think of buying from that greedy bird.

"You're still buying that crap?"

The man just grumbled, shooing away his noisy companions and all their talk about how useless his reading newspaper, with them being pirates and all.

The other men, save for one, seemed to get the message and walked away with amused laugh. The only one who stayed, his so-called best friend, had just butted his head into his personal space and looked nonchalantly at the newspaper, "Anything good here?"

"No," the male said with a disappointed sigh, "Nothing after that blasted rookies had a go with Kaido last week. Everything has been dandy so far."

"Well, I'm sure that there is something in here. You did pay a fortune for it after all."

"Nah, nothing important. I swear I'd fry that damned bird the next time it brings me such crap."

His companion shrugged, "If you say so."

"Well then, let's go. We have tons of chores to do today."

" _You_ have to do, do you mean? Because last time I checked my turn ended two weeks ago."

"You must be mistaken..."

As the two men left for their task, a brewing wind suddenly caught the forgotten newspaper, letting pages after pages flutter wildly before finally resting on the final one. The duo had never went through the headlines, skipping it in favor of finding more interesting news.

A picture of Logue Town, or what was left of it, was accompanied by blazing bold headlines:

 _ **TRAIL OF DESTRUCTION CONTINUES, LOGUE TOWN INTO THE LIST**_

 _The whole East Blue is still in uproar after the sudden news of the destruction of the Goa Kingdom, one of the wealthiest areas in East Blue, as well as its surrounding Gray Terminal hit one week ago. The place was destroyed only in one night by a fire that left no chance of survivor. In a matter of three days, the following areas of Goat Island, Yotsuba Island, Organ Island, Gecko Island, Conomi Island and even Logue Town in Polestar Island suffered from similar, albeit in smaller scale, damage. A number of survivors has been sighted from later areas, small as they are, their hometowns were not completely reduced to ash like what have happened to Goa. Only a good portion of the aforementioned islands has been destroyed._

 _The World Government, as well as the Marines, is still investigating the perpetrator behind this line of destruction. However, attempts at investigation have met dead end. Warnings have been issued; although there has been no clue of the perpetrator who is capable of such level of destruction. The only clue, found in every site of destruction_ _according to our trusted source, was a piece of paper with the strange letters:_

 **Ἁ** **δης**

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

"Robin?"

"Ah, Chopper, is there something you need?"

"N-no, I just want to tell you that dinner is ready." The small reindeer blinked at the piles of books surrounding the dark-haired woman, "Are you busy researching something? Can I help?"

Peering closer at the piles, he noted that, unsurprisingly, all were history books with mythology-related titles dominating most of them. Even the one Robin currently was reading seemed to include such topic. "Do you like mythology, Robin?"

"Yes, it is something I am interested in since our time in Fishman Island." She chuckled at Chopper's large owlish eyes and turned back to her book, smoothing over the wrinkled page. "I believe that it'd be importunate to learn about it now rather than later."

Nodding enthusiastically, Chopper squinted over to read the passage she was reviewing. It was almost impossible to read anything due to how old the book was. He titled his head in confusion as he finally managed to recognize... _presided over funeral rites..._ "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Fufufu...Let's read the rest, shall we?"

— _HAIDES (Aides, Aidoneus, or Hades) was the King of the Underworld, the god of death and the dead. He presided over funeral rites and defended the right of the dead to due burial._

 _Hades was also the god of the hidden wealth of the earth, from the fertile soil with nourished the seed-grain, to the mined wealth of gold, silver and other metals._

 _Hades was also known as Pluto, the Latin form of his Greek title Pluton, "the Lord of Riches."_

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **End of Prologue**

 **To Be Continued**

 **to**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **When It All Begins**

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 **Notes:** That's it for the prologue. Hope I'm not confusing anyone with it. I haven't really get the hang of everyone's characters; they all are so different and unique. I think I would need time and more practice in order to write them better -.-'

Anyway, looking forward to any comment and feedback. Please tell me what you think, okay? Thanks!


End file.
